Hatsumi
|name = Hatsumi |kanji = 初見 |romaji = Hatsumi |race = Human |birthdate = X772 |age = 19 |gender = Female |hair color = Blue |eye color = Red |blood type = O |guild mark = |affiliation = Devil's Abode |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Dark Mage S-Class Mage |status = Active |marital status = |relatives = Unidentified Master (mother) |counterpart = |alignment = Good (formerly) Evil |magic = Earth God Slayer Magic |alias = Queen of Hell (地獄の女王, Jigoku no Joō)|team = A Thorn Between Two Roses (formerly) |partner = Kiyoko Dragoon (formerly) Eagle Dragoon (formerly) Rika Dragoon (formerly) |previous occupation = Unclassified}} Hatsumi (初見, Hatsumi) is a former Independent Mage and the strongest Mage within Devil's Abode and the daughter of the guild master, whose name is currently unknown, but is is known that the master is female. She is also a Earth God Slayer. Within her guild she is also a S-Class Mage. She is a former childhood friend of Kiyoko Dragoon, and ally of Rika Dragoon and Eagle Dragoon. After a fallout with the Dragoon's which almost resulted in the Eagle, Kiyoko turned on Hatsumi, to only attack her and defeat her. Since then, Hatsumi has had a desire to kill them, but never had the chance. She is the secondary antagonist to Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers, shortly behind Yakunan, who serves as the main villain. Appearance As a child, Hatsumi was rather short, who, despite her petty physique, is extremely powerful. She possesses thick eyelashes that surround oval eyes and big, red irises. She, as well, spots thin eyebrows, a snub nose and small lips. Further; her ears, which are partially hidden underneath several strands of hair, appear small. Hatsumi keeps her hair in scraggy standard, jutting outwards towards every direction, with visible packs of her hair covering most of her forehead and the parts of her cheeks. Whenever Hatsumi unleashes her magic power, her hair turns red. As a fully grown women, Hatsumi's physique has changed completely. Her blue hair is now longer and reaches up to her waist. She is fairly taller than Kiyoko, and her red eyes have slightly changed due to a accident invovling magic, to which is unknown. She now wears blue blazer, which has an orange color, with orange dashes running across the sleeves. Underneath she wears a white collared-shirt accompanied by a red-striped tie and a black skirt with white linging, that is accompanied by white boots. Around her waste she wears two sheathes to carry her katanas. For her first casual appearance, she wore a red kimono, accompanied by a purple lining and gold belt around her waist. Along with hit are a pair of hanging beads and a long blue ribbon. She also carries one katana alongside her. Her new casual appearance is a long red dress with gold trimmings and ribbons. It also has a two sheathes for her katanas. Personality Hatsumi is seen to be a outwardly calm and confident person, but she is in fact a cold-blooded and relentless killer. She is manipulative, sadistic, ruthless, remorseless and psychotic. She is willing to kill anyone who stands in her way, or will do so to achieve her personal goals, much of that is killing the Dragoon siblings. She often demonstrates her cruel psyche to members of her own guild and has no problem tutoring them when they fail, to which she uses her Slayer magic. As described by Kiyoko, Hatsumi is a very cruel woman that does not hesitate when it comes to killing people, even if they are innocents. Eagle and Rika both have stated that Hatsumi is a portion that represents the embodiment of evil, one of which has been proven true several times. Hatsumi is seen to be very intimidating, seen when she threatened an injured Kiyoko that she would kill her brother. Although Kiyoko is prone to fear, Hatsumi knows that the best way to scare someone is by targeting the people they love, and she finds pleasure in it. However, her intimidation also boasts her arrogance, to which she believes her magic can defeat anyone, including Dragon Slayers, which are the mages she hates the most. Despite having hatred for Kiyoko, she harbors a high amount of respect for her abilities, and often tells members of her guild not to underestimate her, nor her siblings. Hatsumi also has a deep love for battle and is always willing to confront Kiyoko, even showing her obsession in wanting to kill her. While as a child, Hatsumi was just like Kiyoko, being kind, caring and loving, but had one minor difference. She was far more agressive in turns of behavior, but regardless was an honest soul. Still, she enjoyed spending time with Kiyoko, often playing around and showing of their magic abilities. Magic and Abilities Earth God Slayer Magic: Hatsumi is a God Slayer, with her particular element being Earth, and controls a black form of earth energy. This is a Ancient Spell somewhat akin to Earth Magic, which allows Hatsumi to generate and manipulate earth in the form of a black energy, which carries rocks, dirt and dust. This type of slayer magic is also able to manipulate air, in terms of dust and sand storms. It can also cause massive destruction when it is used in water. Being a God Slayer, Hatsumi likes to think she is superior to any other Slayer, those being Dragon Slayers. This was never the case as a child, for she had a strong interest in Dragon Slayers, to the point of considering them friends and allies. However, years later she developed a hate toward Dragon Slayers that were mostly Earth based. While she is able to eat Earth in order to replenish her energy, she boastfully claims that the black Earth attacks from her magic are stronger and deemed superior to Dragon Slayers. However, Earth God Slayer Magic is weak against Ice God Slayer Magic and the black Earth released form this magic can be consumed by a Earth Dragon Slayer, when and only if their body is completely devoid of Magic Power at the time of consumption. Kiyoko has been able to do this, thus was the reason she defeated Hatsumi at some point during the seven years when the Tenrou Team "disappeared". Since then, Kiyoko has not consumed it because of it's risk. *'Earth God's Bellow' (土神の怒号, Dojin no Dogō): The breath attack associated with her particular God Slayer Magic, Hatsumi is capable of gathering earthen materials in her mouth, and then generating from the very same spot a powerful maelstrom, which is fired towards the target as a ranged assault. While the air produced by such technique wasn't shown to be black, this was seemingly a result of it clashing with the similar Earth Dragon's Roar performed by Kiyoko Dragoon at close range, with the two spells canceling each other out. Nevertheless, the resulting clash generated spiraling currents partially striking. Even at long-range distances, the attacks cancel out, but not before causing a massive explosion, leaving a large crater in the ground. *'Tremor of the Earth God' (土神の震え , Dojin no Furue): Hatsumi's charges her body with a high amount of energy, which she absorbs from the earth itself. She then raises one hand and shoots it forward towards her opponent causing massive rock pillars to rise from the ground, which strikes her target with a powerful force in the form of a uppercut. Such an attack was able to catch Kiyoko off guard temporarily, disarming her in the process, resulting in her in being moderately injured. However, Hatsumi fails to use this attack against Ice God Slayers, and the Ice Dragon Slayer Eagle Dragoon, both of whom are capable of freezing the ground with their respective magic. *'Earth God's Mudslide' (土神の泥流, Dojin no Deiryū): One of Hatsumi's weakest and less used of all magic spells. Since she rarely uses this spell not much is known about it, but from what many gather, this spell allows her to manipulate the earth's terrain. With this spell, she punches the ground with enough force, causing cracks to form, only for it to liquify after a few econds. She then raises her hands causing waves of black mud to rise, and with such waves she is capable of trapping her opponents by solidifying the mud once she has successfully wrapped it around her opponents legs. Afterwards she can attack her opponent non-stop. *'Earth God's Crushing Fist' (土神の拳破砕, Dojin no Ken Hasai): One of Hatsumi's deadliest and most dangerous of all magic attacks. *'Earth God's Dust Elbow' (土神のダスト肘, Dojin no Dasuto Hiji): *'Earth God's Sandstorm' (土神の砂嵐, Dojin no Sunaarashi): Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hatsumi is a highly skilled swords woman and employs her swordsmanship as the main element of her fighting style, resolving to use her Magic only when forced to. Her skill with a blade is high enough to keep out long enough against Rika Dragoon, despite the latter being far more skilled than her in terms of bladed weapon. Her skill is also seen with her rival Kiyoko, where the two heavily clash their blades and although Kiyoko uses her spear in combat, Hatsumi still has difficulty fighting against it because of it's chained form. Hatsumi combines her swordsmanship with her slayer magic, allowing her to deal more deadly and dangerous attacks. Enhanced Speed: 'Hatsumi has proven herself to be quite quick on her feet. She was shown able to evade the combined assault of the two Dragon Slayers siblings Kiyoko and Eagle. 'Master Hand to Hand Combatant: While not typically fighting in hand to hand combat, Hatsumi has proven to have mastery over such form of fighting. She has been able to par with Kiyoko on even ground. While her magic may not be compatible with her type of magic, Hatsumi has shown to be able to combine her Earth God Slayer Magic with her fighting skills, to which she shows great skill. In combination of this type of combat, Hatsumi uses her Jōjutsu skills to batter the opponent before delivering palm thrusts, as which is her preferred form of fight. Such palm thrusts are quite powerful, even able to send Kiyoko flying back several meters, or move Eagle back a few steps. Her kicks are also something to admire as she can full take down anyone with a single kick, which was seen when she caught Rika off guard, thus knocking her out in the process. Immense Durability: Hatsumi has displayed a high level of resistance to physical damage, enduring attacks from both Eagle and Kiyoko. Enhanced Strength: Hatsumi has demonstrated to have vast physical strength, strong enough to stay on par with Rika Dragoon. Keen Intellect: Immense Magic Power: Hatsumi has demonstrated to have a very high amount of magic power. Whenever she unleashes it her hairs becomes red, and eyes become a darker red. Her magic power is strongenough to even cause Kiyoko to shake, along with Eagle and Rika. She can even cause fear into the eyes of other mages because of her magic, that is often symbolized with red, which is also her favorite color. Whenever she is enraged, the ground around her shakes, causing nearby structures to crumble and fall apart. Equipment Reaper '(死神, ''Shinigami) & Plague''' (伝染病, Densenbyō) : Hatsumi is seen always carrying two twin katanas. They are called by their distinctive name, Reaper & Plague. Trivia *Hatsumi's child self is taken from Kohina Hiruko, a character in Black Bullet, who is an Initiator, and the daughter of the main antagonist of that series, Kagetane Hiruko. *The description of Hatsumi's child appearance was taken from it's mother wiki, being Black Bullet, as such the photo who is actually Kohina Hiruko. All credit to that part goes to the original editors. Some pictures of Kohina are also being used. *There were several ideas for what magic I wanted to use for Hatsumi. Such were gravity magic, and several forms of slayer magic, such as dragon slayer and god slayer. To see such ideas head to this page ---------> Category:Antagonist Category:Earth Magic User Category:Telekinesis Category:Slayer Magic Category:Godslayer